1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for deflecting ladders and other moving structures away from sensitive and readily damageable stationary equipment. More particularly, the invention is directed to a device in the form of a wedge-shaped ramp structure which is mounted at the end of a guard rail located at the bottom of the stationary equipment which is arranged in an uneven lineup and presenting protruding end edges which the ramp structure will prevent from being struck by moving aisle ladders or the like through deflecting the latter. Pursuant to a specific aspect, the invention is directed to a wedge-shaped deflector ramp structure mounted at the end of the guard rail which is located to extend along the lower end of a forward surface of unequal flange cable duct (UFCD) racks which are frequently employed in telephone or communication equipment central offices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Telephone central offices are frequently equipped with extensive racks of so-called unequal flange cable ducts (UFCD), and are employed for the housing of sensitive and easily damaged cable, communications and telephone equipment. These UFCD racks extend normally end-to-end along aisles wherein aisle ladders are adapted to move or roll in the aisles adjacent to and along the telephone equipment racks so as to enable operating and service personnel to reach higher located telephone equipment in the racks. Quite frequently, the contiguously end-to-end positioned sections of racks are offset relative to each other transversely of the direction extending along the length of the aisle, thereby forming sharp corners or set back edges at their junctures, which can be struck by rolling aisle ladders and other items transported in the aisle.